


Trope

by SilverMidnight



Series: Deeks/Callen [13]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Family, Multi, OCs - Freeform, talks about attempted rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Back from school for a little vacation Izzy introduces her boyfriend to her family.





	Trope

**Author's Note:**

> Since I just did one from Wes's pov I decided this one would be from Izzy's. An adorably angsty and family oriented (but not in the way you think) little thing. I hope I did justice for the person that requested it!
> 
> TUMBLR INFO: I've had to change my Tumblr account because I got muted. I'm not all that surprised to be fair. Anyway, the name is now SILVERMIDNIGHTWRITE.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

Running a hand through her short hair Izzy looked around as her boyfriend put the last of their bags into the rental. It felt like it had been a lifetime since she had last been in LA. Maybe two years was a lifetime.

She didn't feel like the same person she had been when she left. It might not have been all that long ago, but she had grown up in that amount of time. Especially since she didn't have either of her fathers there ready to catch her if she fell.

Don't get her wrong she was very much aware that she was not alone. Her Papas friends weren't nearly as inconspicuous as they thought they were. They did try to leave her alone for the most part though. Outside of them checking up on her when she was out with new people or some place 'dangerous' they weren't seen.

All that being said she was finally back home and she was torn between being excited at the prospect and wanting to grab everything, get back on the plane, and go back to Boston. It was not a fun time in her brain at the moment.

All because she had let her boyfriend convince her that spending the break they had from school with her family was a good idea. She wasn't nearly naive enough to believe that the whole thing was going to go off without a hitch.

There was no possible way that would happen. Not with how protective, and frankly scary, her family was. Every last one of them could easily terrify someone so much that they would run away screaming.

At least, the good people would run away screaming. She wasn't sure if it said something good or bad if people stayed after being told to leave. It had only happened once and she still wished that she had listened to her family and walked away.

She had always known that there were bad and messed up people in the world, but she hadn't actually thought that she'd get close enough to someone that she'd get hurt. She should have listened to everyone in her family when they said that it was not easy to figure out someones motives.

Back whens she was in high school though she had thought she had it all figured out. It wasn't as if she wasn't intelligent and add that with everything she had been taught than there was no way that someone could trick her.

So she had fallen for someone from her debate club. He had it all going on for him. From his looks to his brain there was nothing that didn't pull you in. He was perfect. Everyone that had known him had thought so. Everyone other than her parents that was.

Izzy had been so upset when she had found out that they had decided to look into him. She could remember yelling at Papa before storming out of the house to go to his place. She had stupidly thought that she'd be safe there.

She could still remember sitting on his bed bad mouthing her parents. She was  _fifteen_ and  _an adult._ God, she wanted to hit herself for falling for every single trope she could when she was younger. Hook, line, and sinker.

A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered what it felt like to have his hands running over her. It didn't matter that it had been five years since that night she would never not feel him touching her or the way his breath puffed over her skin.

She had never been more scared in her life. Despite everything that she had ever been taught when it came to fighting her mind had completely blanked. All she could do was sit there frozen, barely breathing, as he started to pull her clothes off.

Every day she counted herself lucky that she had the family that she did. She didn't want to think of what could have happened if the door hadn't been slammed open hard enough that it splintered.

Uncle Sam and Aunt Kensi came rushing into the room pulling him off of her and dragging him out of the house without a word. The only person talking was Aunt Nell asking if she was okay as she put a blanket over her half exposed body.

She'd never forget the look of pure calm that Aunt Kensi had as she pinned him to the wall by his throat. She'd never forget the way Uncle Sam placed himself between them as she walked past protecting her from the sight of him.

Izzy had always known that her aunts and uncles were badass but seeing them like that had been another thing altogether. A part of her had known that she should be scared of them like that but she had felt perfectly safe.

Aunt Nell had taken her home where her parents, Uncle Eric, and Aunt Hetty were. A small voice in the back of her head screamed at her that the last thing she wanted was to see her parents. They had to be so mad at her for what she had done.

The was the last thing that happened though. She had barely been out of the car when Papa rushed out to her pulling her into the tightest hug she had ever felt. He looked so terrified as his eyes darted over her looking for physical damage. Dad, on the other hand, had the same look that Aunt Kensi had had.

That had been a real eye opening experience. One that she never wanted a repeat of. Not that she thought her boyfriend was anything like that. She was just afraid that she had been blinded by a pretty smile once more.

"Himawari?" Michael called his deep voice washing over her in a way that calmed her thoughts.

Looking over at her boyfriend she couldn't help but smile at him. The two of them had been together for almost a full year and she could honestly say that she was happier than she had ever felt. Something that she knew he felt as well.

It was because of that feeling that she was sure that the fear she felt was all in her head. There was no way that Michael was hiding a dark side from her. He had openly said that he didn't want to hide the baggage that came with dating him.

That was why they had decided to visit her parents. Michael and her had been talking about their future lately and he had thought it was the perfect time to meet the family. Well, it was time to meet her family.

All the family that the man had left was his little brother that lived with him. Michael had practically raised Chester since he was a baby. Seeing that two of them interact was one of the reason she had fall in love with him.

Izzy had always loved being able to watch how people interacted with the ones they loved. They always looked so peaceful and happy; nothing could touch them. There was a protection in love that she adored more than anything.

Going to one of Chesters soccer games had actually been their first date Michael had said that if there was any chance of them being something that lasted than she'd have to get to know his little brother. She had fallen in love with the boy as soon as he gave her his juice. It was so sweet.

"Just thinking," Izzy offered turning towards him.

"Still worried that something will happen?" Michael questioned opening the passenger door for her.

"Oh, I know something is going to happen. I just don't know if you're going to stay after it does."

"Your family can't be that bad."

"My family loves me, is well connected, and can easily lay people flat on their asses. Have faith that it will be way worse than you think."

"So they're protective."

"Understatement. Protective is you ending up seeing Papa clean his gun or hearing Dad talk about how he helped lock up so and so for who knows what before he had coffee. Terrifying is knowing that they wouldn't even try to hide what they did if they felt like they had to kill you. And trust me, they wouldn't hide."

Michael let out a soft laugh before moving to climb into the drives seat. As soon as he was buckled in he rested a hand on hers comfortingly. She knew that she was getting worked up over nothing. Her family wasn't that bad at all. She loved Michael though and the fear that something might happen to change that scared her.

"Good," Michael calmly said lacing their fingers together as he drove.

"What?" she asked not quite sure she heard right.

"I know how much your family loves you. I hear it every time you talk to them. Your eyes light up in the most beautiful way and I know that you were able to have so much love in your life. It's why I want to meet them."

"Because they loved me?"

"Because anyone that raises someone as beautiful, intelligent, loving, strong-"

"Michael."

"I'll get through that list one of these days. Anyway, anyone that raises you is worth getting to know. Even if they kill me because I'm not worthy to love you."

Letting her boyfriends words wash over her Izzy felt herself smiling happily. It always surprised her for some reason when he confessed his feelings like that. He was so open and honest though and she loved it.

"They'll love you too," she offered squeeze his hand.

"I hope they do, but at the same time I don't need them too," Michael shrugged, "I know that I lost out on something having the parents that I did. Nothing is ever going to change that now. All I can do is make sure that Chester doesn't have a life like that. Having your family accept me would be nice and I would love every second of it. I still need to be okay for him if something does happen to change that."

"You do a wonderful job with him, Sweetie. I promise."

The rest of the ride from the airport to her parents house was filled with laughter and singing. How Michael found the time to build an entire playlist of her favorite Disney songs was beyond her but she wasn't going to complain.

"It's the best Disney movie ever!" Izzy loudly stated as the car came to a stop.

Michael laughed at her as they climbed out of the car making her pout playfully. For a moment she had completely forgotten why she was so nervous in the first place. Being around her boyfriend always made her feel so at peace. Then the front door opened and she saw her parents.

"And it begins," Izzy muttered to herself as she watched Dad make his way towards them while Papa stayed at the door.

The older man didn't say a word as he came up to her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. It didn't happen often but she couldn't bring herself to pull back. She hadn't been able to get that hug since she left for college. She needed it.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Dad offered pulling away from the hug and tucking her hair behind her ear, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dad," Izzy signed feeling the smile pull at her lips, "This is my boyfriend-"

"Michael Takahashi," Papa said walking up to them smiling before pulling her into a hug himself, "How was the trip?"

"Long," Michael answered out loud and with sign.

"You can sign?" Dad questioned signing himself.

"Izzy taught my brother and I."

"Did she? Is Chester going to be joining us?"

Izzy felt her heart stutter as she looked over at her boyfriend. She could tell that he was a little confused by Dad saying his brothers name so easily. Her fear of them having having looked her boyfriend up came rushing back to her in full force.

"No," Michael shook his head, "He's staying with some friends over the holidays."

"Next time," Papa offered with a shrug, "Let's grab your things and head inside. Aunt Kensi will be dropping Wesley off in a little bit."

Letting Papa lead her into the house she turned her head around and saw Dad standing by the car with Michael a smile playing on his lips. A part of her wanted to pull away and go back to the man, but it was better he was with Dad and not Papa.

Instantly her mind yelled how wrong she was. Yes, Dad was nicer than Papa, but that was only because he had a lot more social graces. While Papa would sit and glare with that smirk on his face Dad would talk the person into a corner without them realizing it.

"Papa," Izzy tried to say.

"It's fine, Sweetheart," Papa offered leading her into the kitchen, "Dad is making shrimp scampi for dinner."

"That's good, but..."

"And I cleaned up the guest room for you two."

"Thank you, but..."

"D.D. is in the backyard right now so we should hurry. You know how she feel being away from Dad."

"Yes, but..."

"Now do you two have everything you'll need?"

"Papa!"

The older man turned to look at her with a cocked eyebrow causing her to smile slightly in apology. Shaking his head in amusement Papa leaned against the counter and motioned for her to have the floor.

"How bad is it?" Izzy questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"How bad is what?" he asked calmly.

"You're using your interrogation voice."

"And you're being vague in your questions. Meaning you don't actually want to ask it. What are you expecting to happen?"

Izzy opened her mouth to answer only to stop when he heard laughter. Turning away she watched as Dad and Michael carried their bags upstairs. Both of them had smiles on their faces so nothing had happened. Yet.

"Seems like they're getting along," Papa offered, "Given Michaels past I'm not surprised."

"Papa," Izzy heard herself whine.

"You're not actually surprised that we looked him up."

"No, but you're throwing around the information. Like you're trying to scare him away."

Shaking his head Papa walked up to her and placed a kiss to her forehead. A soft sigh fell from her lips at the touch. It was so calming that she couldn't help but lean forward so her head was resting on his chest.

"I feel like you missed us," Papa laughed wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I did, Papa," she muttered before pulling away, "I missed you both so much."

"We missed you too."

Smiling happily she moved to her tiptoes and placed a kiss to his cheek. Papa smiled happily before motioning to the hallway. She watched him leave the house to help move their bags inside leaving her alone in the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Izzy?" Michael asked walking up to her.

"Yeah," she answered before shaking her head, "Sorry for leaving you alone with Dad and for them looking you up."

"Himawai, stop apologizing. I knew they looked me up the moment you told them my name. It's fine and so is your Dad. Although, he's a lot funnier than you told me."

"Please don't fall for that. I cannot spend this vacation listening to his jokes."

Chuckling Michael leaned forward pressing their lips together. A soft sigh fell from her lips letting herself completely relax into her boyfriends arms. For the first time in weeks she let herself simply sway in the kitchen to a beat no one heard.

"Izzy!" a voice suddenly yelled causing them to break apart just in time for her arms to be filled with someone else.

"Hey, Wes," she greeted laughing at her brothers actions.

Letting him pull away Izzy let her eyes travel over the teenager. It didn't seem like Dad or Papa changed in their looks all that much, though Dad was getting gray in his hair now. Wes, on the other hand, had changed quite a bit.

The last time she had seen him his black hair had been short and spiky. Now it was long enough to almost put in a ponytail and the tips were pastel pink. Why did he have such nice hair when hers looked like a rats next most of the time?

"Come on," Wes said quickly wrapping her hand in his and pulling, "Aunt Kensi is outside talking to Dad."

"Wes," Izzy laughed shaking her head, "Hold on. Let me introduce you to..."

"Michael Takahashi, 22, studying to be a pediatrician. Hello! Come on! Aunt Kensi wants to meet you too."

Azure eyes went wide as her brother finally pulled her out of the house. She had expected to hear that her parents, aunts, and uncles knew everything, but to know that Wes knew as well did not bode well for her sanity.

Behind her Izzy heard footsteps calmly following her. Turning her head around she saw Michael had a smile on his face as they walked. How he could feel so at ease after her brother did that was beyond her.

"Izzy," Aunt Kensi greeted a large smile on her face as she pulled her into a hug, "Looking good. You keeping up with the exercises I gave you?"

"When I can," Izzy answered with a nod of her head, "School isn't forgiving."

"Tell me about it. Hello, Michael."

"Hello, Miss Kensi."

"Kensi works."

"Aunt Kensi!" Wes suddenly yelled out making everyone look at him, "Sorry. Dad signed that."

"Tell him to shut up," Aunt Kensi said rolling her eyes.

"Umm… He's my Dad so… Yeah. Okay. Seems like a good plan to me."

"Wesley Jeremiah Holtin Callen!"

"Not a good plan. Not a good plan!"

Everyone laughed as Wes took off running Dad starting to chase him. For a moment it was exactly like it had been when she lived there. She hadn't realized just how much she missed her family until now.

"They're dorks," Izzy shook her head.

"They're your family," Papa offered walking up to them, "You'll have to bring Chester next time. Keep Marty on his toes."

"He'd love it," Michael grinned, "He's an active kid."

"Is he still playing soccer?"

"Papa!"

Izzy hadn't realized she had yelled until she felt all of their eyes on her. Feeling herself blush she looked at the ground before straightening her back and looking at Papa. She hadn't shied away when she was younger and she wouldn't now.

"Something you'd like to say?" Papa asked deceptively calm.

"Are you guys done disapproving of our relationship or should I expect more of this?"

"You think we  _disapprove_ of you and Michael being together? Where'd you get that idea?"

"You keep telling him how much you learned and showing him that-"

"We took the time to learn about him so he wouldn't feel awkward and alone."

Blinking a few times Izzy let Papas words sink in. She hadn't thought of it that way. In her mind she had thought that all her family would want to do was scare Michael. That was what family did. Right?

In never occurred to her that they would look him up and like what they had found. Not only that, but that they would actively be trying to put him at ease so he didn't feel like an outsider while they were there..

"You're not trying to scare him?" she asked softly.

Papa and Aunt Kensi shared a look before bursting. For a moment she watched as they leaned on each other laughing their heads off at her. Rolling her eyes she looked at Michael and saw Dad and Wes walking up to them.

"What's so funny?" Dad asked confused.

"Izzy thinks we're trying to scare Michael away," Papa signed and said out loud.

"Really, Izzy? You think he would have gotten this far if we didn't approve of him?"

Pouting Izzy glared at everyone as they continued to laugh at her. It wasn't as if she was being dramatic about it. Her family was filled with terrifying people. If they wanted to they could easily scare someone off.

"Izzy," Dad finally started when he calmed down his hands resting on her shoulders, "If we didn't like him we would have gone to Boston a long time ago."

"Gone to Boston?" Michael asked sounding nervous for the first time.

Aunt Kensi signed what he said said to Dad causing the man to turn to face him. A dark look suddenly took over his face making Michael step back. That was exactly what she had been expecting when she brought her boyfriend home.

"Michael," Dad said his voice low and dark, "You'll need to remember one thing about us."

"What?" Michael asked his eyes darting around.

"You don't want to make us your enemy. Because we won't stop until there's nothing left to take."

Everyone fell into an eery silence at the mans words. Michaels eyes darted around before landing on hers. All she could do was shrug helplessly. She had no idea what to say to make the situation any better.

"That being said," Dad continued smiling happily, "We like you. You seem to be a good guy. Hope that doesn't change. Kens, you staying for dinner? Of course you are. Help me make it?"

Without another word everyone began to leave until only the two of them were left. For a moment neither of them moved until Izzy looked at Michaels face. He looked so scared that she shouldn't help rushing forward and pulling him into a hug.

"Your Dad is terrifying," Michael muttered resting his head on hers.

"Yeah," she agreed patting his back, "And he's the nice one."


End file.
